


Spring

by Kalloway



Series: Brightest Blue Eyes [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Spring comes, finally.





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> March 15th, 2006. A 15 Minute Ficlet. 
> 
> Time-skip, again.

Sometimes when he was sick of it raining for the tenth day in a row, Cloud missed Nibelheim and watching the seasons rotate through what he had always thought to be their eternal circle.

But there was no spring in Mideel, just cool and rainy giving way to warm and rainy. Following that was warm and dry, followed by cool and dry which usually marked the end of the tourist season and the beginning of eating noodles for a good month in preparation for a little less income.

Not that he had a problem with noodles. Pretty actually could do quite a bit with a few packages of noodles and he was fairly grateful for that.

But at the moment, it was still warm and rainy and the cottages were full of tourists still fast asleep in the soft sunless morning.

Sephiroth had already left for town, needing to get an order faxed immediately because more things had broken than expected and...

Was this what he'd always wanted? Cloud wasn't sure. There was a point when he was a teenager when he'd just given up on any plan he'd ever made for his future and hadn't ever stopped to reconsider.

But he wasn't exactly sure he was taking things as they came, either.

Sipping at too-hot coffee heated a few seconds too many in the microwave, Cloud gazed out over the yard from his usual spot on the back porch. Flowers had long ago been planted around the cottages, blooming for what seemed like months at a time though most had not yet opened their blossoms for the day.

There had always been something so life-affirming about watching the snow melt though, revealing small buds beneath struggling through barely unfrozen ground.

He paused, mug halfway to his mouth and feeling a little silly.

He hadn't even realized.

It was Spring.


End file.
